freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony
Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony is a multi-award winning webshow starring the Muppet characters Statler and Waldorf which ran biweekly on Movies.com from June 2005 until September 2006. The series spawned more than 35 episodes and featured many Muppet characters - both well-known classics and newly created characters. The two elderly curmudgeons would discuss upcoming films, watch the latest movie trailers and share the week's "balconism" from their theater box. Many of the webisodes featured a segment (or segments) featuring other Muppet characters - for example, Pepe the King Prawn often reviewed the recent DVD releases or gave remote reports; and fictional movie trailers or commercials starring other Muppet characters were also commonly seen. Many established Muppet characters appeared - including Rowlf the Dog, Johnny Fiama, the Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Sam the Eagle, and Sweetums. Plus many new recurring and one-time gag characters would appear in segments, sketches and parodies. Several new characters that frequented the series include Larry and Oliver, Lester Possum, Ted Thomas, Stan and Louie, the Hollywood Pitchmen, the Blimp, Loni Dunne and a pair of musical performers. Production From the Balcony was produced by Movies.com in association with Muppet Studios and Hirsch Productions. A test pilot was briefly available online in February 2005. The pilot featured Statler and Waldorf in a movie theater watching, rating and commenting on the latest trailers for The Pacifier and Constantine, additionally Pepe the Prawn appeared to give a rundown on the latest DVD releases. The pilot did not feature the classic balcony set seen in later episodes, a "Balconism" and other regular features the series would later include. The puppeteers on the pilot were Victor Yerrid (Waldorf) and Drew Massey (Statler and Pepe). The pilot was removed from Movies.com in the spring of 2005 and has not been officially released or reposted since. In early June 2005, Movies.com announced that From the Balcony would soon become a regular feature of the site. Biweekly episodes started appearing on Movies.com beginning on June 26. The first eight episodes featured regular Muppet performers Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta performing the cast of Muppets in each episode. However, starting with episode 9, and continuing until the end of the series, Victor Yerrid and Drew Massey returned to take over the main puppeteering duties on the project. Victor Yerrid commented on his and Drew Massey's role in the series in a 2007 interview stating: The opening of each episode started with a quick first-person perspective traveling through the El Capitan Theatre. The song "Hey a Movie!" from The Great Muppet Caper was used as the theme song in early run of the series before being replaced with an original instrumental composition for later episodes (starting with episode 5). The show originally was produced in the traditional 4:3 (1.33:1) aspect ratio, but starting with episode 15, and continuing for the rest of the series' run, the picture switched to a 16:9 (1.78:1) widescreen format. Through the 15-month run of the series, the show spawned more than 34 episodes. Aside from the biweekly episodes, the series produced sets of promotional Halloween and Oscar clips that were released to television news syndicates for incorporation in news broadcasts to promote the series. Statler and Waldorf also appeared from the set of From the Balcony in a promotional tie-in to introduce the films for ESPN Classic's Reel Classics Extra beginning in October 2005.James, Greg. Statler and Waldorf on ESPN. The Muppet Newsflash. October 4, 2005 The characters and balcony set were also featured in a public service announcement for the Will Rogers Institute in late 2005.Will Rogers Institute. Online "TV/Film PSA's" archive. "The Muppets/Teri Hatcher 'Teen Stress' - 60" In October 2006, after the 34th episode of the webshow debuted online, Movies.com set the following message via the "Balcony Bulletin" mailing list (an e-mail mailing list that would alert subscribers when a new episode was posted): Although the show is said to only be on a "hiatus", as of September 2007 no information on a possible return of the show or the production of new episodes has surfaced, nor have Statler and Waldorf appeared in any other parts of Movies.com. At a public appearance in June 2007, Dave Goelz mentioned that they were working on several projects - including new Muppet webisodes.Goelz, Dave. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm_edolD3O0 Muppets, Music & Magic Q&A]. June 2007 However it was unclear if he meant a return of From the Balcony or the creation of a new web series. Awards and Recognitions In August 2006 TIME Magazine named the series among "the 25 Sites We Can't Live Without" (sharing the ranks with eBay, Amazon.com, Google and Wikipedia).Buechnet, Maryanne Murray.25 Sites We Can't Live Without. TIME. August 3, 2006. From The Balcony won a Silver Telly at the 2006 Telly Awards, for best use of comedy. Movies.com was awarded the highest-level Silver Telly Award for "Best use of Humor in a Non-Broadcast Video" for From the Balcony's creative spoof of the film Dukes of Hazzard.Movies.com Wins Multiple Prestigious Awards Rogonizing Achievements in Entertainment, News and Creative Content. Movies.com. May 30, 2006. In April 2007, the series was nominated for, and won, a Webby Award. Hailed as the "Oscars of the Internet" by the New York Times, the Webby Awards are the leading international award honoring excellence on the Internet. The series' nomination, in the "Comedy: Long Form or Series" category, was Movies.com's first ever nomination for a Webby. Public voting ran on the Webby Awards website throughout April 2007 to decide the winners of the award.James, Greg. Vote for Statler & Waldorf in the 2007 Webby Awards!. The Muppet Newsflash. April 13, 2007. On May 1, 2007 it was announced that From the Balcony was the winner of the "People's Voice 2007: Webby for Best Comedy Long Form or Series" due to the show gaining the most votes out of the five the nominees in the category.James, Greg. Statler & Waldorf Win the Webby. The Muppet Newsflash. May 3, 2007. All 34-episodes in the original series have since been archived as a permanent part of the video collection of the Museum of Moving Images.Webby Awards Press Release. Film & Video Award Nominees and Winners to be Accepted into Museum of Moving Image Collection. November 15, 2006. Episodes List of Balconisms A list of all the "balconisms" presented by Statler and Waldorf throughout the series: *'ACT-lete:' An athlete who attempts to act in movies but really should just stick to their sport. *'Armed FARCES:' When the army is rendered useless in a Sci-Fi or action movie, and the true hero turns out to be an average Joe. *'BLONDE-tourage:' When the cool girl in a teen movie is surrounded by several dumb sidekicks who will do anything she says. *'Coinci-DANCE:' When the music starts playing, everyone breaks out in a perfectly choreographed dance that they all know. *'CON-mercial:' When the studio puts out a misleading trailer, that cons viewers into the theater. *'COUGH-in:' When a main character coughs in the first few minutes of a movie, and you know they'll be dead by the end. *'Dej-HAH-vous:' When all of the funny parts of a movie have already been shown in the trailer. *'Doggie-DAR:' The innate ability of the family dog to sense an evil man in their company even when the humans are completely oblivious. *'Expenda-BILL:' The nameless character who always goes on secret missions and is always the first to die. (see also: redshirt) *'FLICK-tion:' A modern day high school flick that is loosely based on a classical work of fiction. *'Fluctu-WEIGHT:' When an actor gains or loses a large amount of weight to suit an upcoming role. *'HACK-tors:' Cut-rate actors who replace big stars in cheap sequels to their hit movies. *'HELL-titude:' A horror film that takes place at a high altitude (''e.g. mountain, plane,) *'Hide and SEQUEL:' When actors make sure they will not be found in the sequels to their previous movies. *'In-FAD-uation:' When Hollywood tries to make money by doing movies about the latest cultural trends. *'It's OVER-ture:' The music they play at the awards show when they want the acceptee to shut up and get off the stage. *'KILL-dren:' The uncute kids in horror movies. *'LAUGHTER-math:' When the aftermath of a disaster movie is so laughable, it practically ruins the whole film. *'Lucky BLAST-ard:' The main character of an action movie who can run, jump, swim or drive just one step faster than the fireball of a huge explosion. *'MAD-aptation:' When a TV show is adapted into a movie, but it stinks so much that it angers the loyal fans. *'Opening FREAK-end:' When a horror movie's release date coincides with its subject matter. *'OS-carred:' When a person is unable to get anymore work after winning an Oscar. *'PET-amorphosis:' When a movie character suddenly finds himself turned into the family pet. *'POP-coronary:' A medical condition that develops when you see how expensive things are at the concession stand. *'Prev-EULOGY:' When movie studios cram the whole movie into the preview and kill any chance of people going to see it. *'PROM-blematic:' When most of the problems in a teenage comedy come back to the characters at the prom. *'Romantic KARMA-dy:' Where the main character unexpectedly finds love while helping others with their relationships. *'RUN-derwear:' When a female in a scary movie runs away from the killer and for some reason is always in her underwear. *'STARING wheel:' When someone driving a car in a movie ends up staring at the passenger instead of watching the road. *'THESPIAN-age:' When an award winning actor is cast as a villain in a spy thriller. *'TRAVOLTED:' When one key film role rescues an actor's career from years of struggle and puts them back on the map. *'WEAK-quel:' A sequel that comes so long after the first movie and nobody really cares. *'WIN-jury:' When the star of a sports movie receives an injury that hurts his ability to play, but overcomes it and finds a way to win in the end. *'Yo HO HUM:' How Hollywood felt about pirate movies before The Pirates of the Caribbean franchise became such a big hit. *'YULE LOG-jam:' The glut of big movies that comes out right around Christmas. Reel Classic Extra Starting on August 28, 2005 (and continuing for 19 weeks), Statler and Waldorf hosted ESPN Classic’s Reel Classics Extra, a weekly sports-themed movie programing block, with antics from the balcony.James, Greg. Statler and Waldorf on ESPN. The Muppet Newsflash. October 4, 2005 The brief introductory clips were filmed as part of production for Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony - using the same puppets, sets, crew. Aside from introducing the films, the clips heavily promoted the webshow with on-screen pop-up advertisements saying "for more Statler & Waldorf go to movies.com". An archive of these introductions was added to the From the Balcony website afterwards in 2006; they remain part of the show's video collection at Movies.com. Statler and Waldorf’s 19 special "Reel Classic Extra" intros were for the following films: : }}" style="background: }; |- |width="50%" valign="top"| *''Eight Men Out'' *''Hoosiers'' *''Hustle'' *''Let It Ride'' *''One on One'' *''Rollerball'' *''Semi-Tough'' *''The Black Stallion'' *''The Scout'' *''Victory |width="50%" valign="top"| *North Dallas Forty'' *''American Flyers'' *''The Fish That Saved Pittsburgh'' *''Three'' *''Searching for Bobby Fisher'' *''Cobb'' *''Fast Break'' *''Blue Chips'' *''Through the Fire'' |} Credits Cast *'Steve Whitmire' (episodes 1–8) :: Statler *'Dave Goelz' (episodes 1–8) :: Waldorf *'Bill Barretta' (episodes 1–8) :: Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Johnny Fiama, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear *'Drew Massey' (episodes 9–34) :: Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Animal, The Weather Guy, Sam the Eagle, Stan, Ivan the Villager, Clive Focus, Oliver, Mr. Movie, Ted Thomas, Oscar Envelope, Hollywood Pitchman, Tom Cruise, Manny Folds, James Lipton, Long Joel Silver, Ted Thomas Sr., Woody Allen, Coach Gruesome, and others *'Victor Yerrid' (episodes 9–34) :: Waldorf, Dr. Teeth, Louie, Sweetums, Larry, The State of Indiana, Lester Possum, Billy, Loni Dunne, The Blimp, Detective, Hollywood Pitchman, Hugo, Waldorf's Replacement, Craig Kent, Polly Wanna Cracker, David Hasselhoff, George Lucas, Flopsy, Close Encounters Alien, and others *'Allan Trautman' (episode 17) :: Deliveryman *'Alice Dinnean-Vernon' (episode 33) :: The dame Crew *'Executive Producer:' Ian Hirsch *'Cinematograper:' Byron Werner *'Editor:' David Tarleton *'Writers:' Joe Nussbaum, Mike Pellettieri, David Young *'Director:' Ian Hirsch *'Art Director:' Marcus Vaughn *'Set Dresser:' Amy Mullin See also *The Muppets *Statler and Waldorf References External links * [http://movies.go.com/muppets/index Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony] at Movies.com * [http://muppetnewsflash.blogspot.com/search/label/From%20the%20Balcony From the Balcony news reports] at The Muppet Newsflash *''From the Balcony's'' original characters at the Muppet wikia Category:Muppet series Category:Internet properties established in 2005 Category:Video podcasts Category:Internet television series Category:Free websites Category:Film websites